It is known to provide a stand having a receiver, a piston, and load supporting material flowable into the receiver from the piston so that the piston may rest on the material and support at any desired height an object placed thereon, and so that by inversion of the stand the material may flow out of the reservoir into the piston to enable the piston to be withdrawn within the reservoir. Evans et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,688 teaches one such arrangement.
It is a characteristic of such stands that when it is no longer desired to support an object resting thereon, the object must be raised by accessory means until the stand can be removed and then inverted to restore its initial condition of minimum dimension.